Imaging devices (e.g., magnetic resonance (MR) scanner, computed tomography (CT) scanner, X-ray acquisition system, positron emission tomography (PET) scanner, nuclear medicine (NM) scanner, etc.) use imaging procedures to obtain image data of a target, such as a patient. An imaging procedure is associated with one or more imaging protocols that define image acquiring and/or processing actions or elements, such as one or more imaging parameters, one or more scanning planes in which image(s) are to be captured, and so on. For example, an imaging protocol may include parameters for an imaging device, such as tube current, tube voltage, filter usage, filter type, scan speed, etc. An imaging protocol may define a scanning plane for the associated imaging procedure, specify position and orientation of anatomical structure(s) or region(s) of interest in the patient, etc. An imaging protocol may further specify limits and/or other guidance on image noise, spatial resolution, and image texture including edge sharpness, artifacts, and radiation dose.
An imaging device maintains a protocol database which stores various imaging procedures and/or protocols for the device to use according to one or more scenarios, reasons for examination, etc. The scenarios for examination may include patient size, anatomy type (e.g., heart, lung, kidney, brain, etc.), position, task, etc. For example, imaging protocols can be constructed for particular clinical tasks. A task function such as tumor detection, tumor sizing, vessel sizing, etc., can be incorporated into an objective function to determine a dose distribution for a given task and to find a minimum possible dose for a given performance level. During protocol development, results from similar clinical tasks (e.g., tuning for a given anatomical location, etc.) can be used to inform initial parameter selection for another clinical task (e.g. bone imaging in the wrist may be used to inform the initial selection of parameters for bone imaging in the ankle, etc.).
Additionally, protocols for similar scenarios and tasks may vary on different brands/models of imaging devices. As an example, a protocol for a liver scan by imaging scanner A indicates a 120 kV tube current at 300 mA for 1 second. Scanner B of another model can rotate faster and uses a higher tube current to generate the same signal with a protocol of 120 kV at 400 mA for 0.75 second. As another example, a protocol for pediatric abdomen scan by scanner A indicates 80 kV, 200 mA, a helical pitch of 1, etc. Scanner B has a wider scan coverage such that a helical pitch can be translated to a single axial acquisition and thus uses a protocol of 70 kV, 300 mA, and axial at wide coverage. As another example, an imaging protocol for scanner A includes a first priority indicating a desired limit of radiation dose level and a second priority indicating a reduction of motion artifacts by using 80 kV at 200 mA for pediatric abdomen scan. If scanner B has lower kV capabilities, the protocol for scanner B may be adjusted to 70 kV at 300 mA. As another example, scanner A has a protocol for an inner ear scan which indicates 120 kV, 200 mA, and a bone kernel filter. Scanner B has a different kernel filter that can improve bone images compared to the bone kernel filter of Scanner A, but impacts the amount of signal that is required. Therefore, the impact may be accounted for such that the scanner B protocol includes 120 kV, 300 mA, and a “bone plus” kernel.
Imaging procedure and associated imaging protocol(s) can be visualized via a graphical user interface (GUI) for a user (e.g., radiologist, technician, clinical specialist) to select. For example, an interactive user interface can include menu and control options to allow the user to select and configure an imaging protocol. For an X-ray imaging protocol for example, the interface allows the user to select an acquisition trajectory, manage radiation dose in real-time, control tube angular orientation, tube tilt, tube position, table motion and/or orientation and other parameters for imaging during reference and/or tomosynthesis scans. When the user selects the imaging protocol via the interface, an imaging procedure associated with the imaging protocol will be performed.
For an organization (e.g., hospital, clinic) that has a large fleet of imaging devices at various facilities, managing protocols for the devices can be very costly and time-consuming. Exam quality may be inconsistent due to inconsistent protocols used across the facilities, which may put patient safety and outcome at risk. Compliance with regulations and accreditation requirements may be challenging due to variability in dose, exam duration, and diagnostics quality. In addition, protocols need to be reviewed and kept current all the time. However, modification of protocols may be inefficient because protocols are modified per exam, which results in loss of productivity and revenue. An imaging protocol management system and method with improved efficiency and outcome are generally desired.